


W is for Werewolves

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation between werewolves and vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Werewolves

In the night, when their power was strongest, the vamps had taken the whole east side of the city. They had chosen the night when the brothers of the moon were at their weakest, when there was no light shining upon them, no blessing of strength from mother moon.

Evan and the others of his coterie had been sent to hold the territory at the east river, they were not to let the blood suckers take any more ground.

He wondered where David had gotten to. He had not seen him since they all left the train down at Ninth Avenue and scattered to their tasks. Should he risk a radio call? Perhaps not, it might alert one of the vamps with their super sensitive hearing to David’s position. If his mate was scouting, he would be found out from just the clicking of a radio. David had one of the better noses of their coterie, he was often assigned to scout. Evan swung himself up onto a fire escape ladder and then leapt from fire escape to fire escape, making his way up the building. Once to the top, he crossed the roof to perch on the ledge, scanning the riverside.

There was no moon to see by. Damn the sneaky vampires, they had no honor, attacking on a night like this, breaking the truce and restarting the generations old feud that had existed between them. This truce had lasted less than a year. The radio clipped to his ear clicked twice. He reached up and pressed it on. “Lorne,” he grumbled. He hated talking in furform, it hurt his throat and seemed quite unnatural. Talking was a human thing.

“20?” Sheppard demanded shortly.

“High, 14th and Dakota.” He was actually at 28th and Dakota, but their code for tonight was to double the street number.

“Hostiles?”

“Negative.”

“Hold position, out.” Lorne reached up and closed the line as Sheppard signed off. He shook his head in bemusement, Sheppard had the breeding and the skills to lead the coterie, but he didn’t have the desire to challenge for it, he seemed content to be a second, leading the rest out on patrols. And so they were stuck with Sumner, because no one else dared to challenge the old hound for the job.

He needed to check on David, and hoped that if he was in range of vamps, his mate had turned the damned radio off. He switched his radio to the private channel he and Dave used and clicked it once, paused, then clicked it again. If Dave could answer, he would. Sniffing the air, Lorne didn’t get any odor of vampire, but the stench from the river could be masking them, so he did not entirely trust his furform senses. He grabbed the night vision binoculars from his belt and scanned the riverfront.

Something moved, he focused on the spot and saw a shadowy form skulking by a row of cars parked on the street near the dock. He smiled as he saw that it was Dave. He watched his partner work his way over to the dock and stop. What had he sensed? Evan scanned the area around David, but didn’t see anything. Just as Parrish started down the pier, the shadows came alive and eight or nine vamps swarmed up and around the were.

“Shit!” Evan pulled his weapon and hit his radio at the same time. “Sheppard, Parrish is swarmed. On the Dakota Street dock.” He sighted through his night scope and fired, then fired again, taking out two of the vamps at the fringes of the group. Another turned and looked up at his position and hissed, starting towards him. He shot it right between the eyes with one of the solar-shot rounds that his weapon was loaded with.

David was down, he could smell blood in the air, even from four stories up. He could hear screaming, but could not tell if it was were, human or vamp. The others of the coterie were radioing in, they were on the move, but they wouldn’t be there in time to help David. Another vamp came into range and Evan picked it off, blowing the pale head to pieces. Four were down. Then five came out of the darkness to take the place of the fallen. They were staying out of his sights now, and Evan was frustrated. He had to follow orders and hold his position or Sheppard would tear his throat out when he got here. He could not go down to David though his heart screamed that he had to.

He started to fire blindly, hoping he didn’t hit David though he doubted he would. He couldn’t see him anymore. All he could see were shadows in motion. He spoke into his radio. “I’ve lost count. This seems to be an entry point,” Evan reported dutifully.

“David?” Sheppard barked in reply, sounding winded.

“I can’t see him. They dragged him off.”

“Hold your position. You cannot be on the ground,” Sheppard ordered, and Evan’s gut churned. They were going to use the weapon. May the moon preserve them all, they were going to do it. Evan switched his radio to the private channel to warn his mate, hoping Dave still had the radio clipped to his ear, and that it was still turned on. “Dave. Sunrise is early. Get off the street! Fall back to the safe zone, the vamps are coming over the water!” He wondered if David could hear him

Silence was the only answer, not that he expected one. A vamp came charging off the dock suddenly, towards Evan’s position. He had something in his hand. Evan sighted with the scope and his heart sank as he saw David’s tags, the shape distinctive even in the green light. The tags were dripping with blood, as were the fangs of the vampire. He let out a sob of grief as he fired a round and put it directly between the vamp’s eyes.

It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He heard the others as they reached the fire escape and one by one climbed up to the roof. Sheppard came up behind him and slapped his shoulder, panting for breath, they had run all the way to get to him. “Dave?”

“Dead. They tore him apart,” Evan replied in a dull monotone.

With a terse nod, Sheppard took his pack off his back and crouched beside Lorne.

Laura sobbed and buried her face in Grodin’s shoulder. Meara, Stackhouse and Markham looked ready to tear something apart themselves, as did Bates and Sils. Bringing up the rear, Zelenka growled low in his throat as he looked out over the dock with his night vision goggles. All of them were in furform, sweat soaked and breathing heavily.

“We’ll have to send someone down to set the charge,” Sheppard said, pulling the detonator from his backpack as he knelt beside it and laid out the components. “The focus nodes need to be on the rooftops all along Dakota.”

Glancing away from his scope for a moment, Evan said, “I’ll set the charge while the rest of you deal with the nodes. David’s gone, I’ve got nothing left to lose.”

“Evan,” Laura said quietly, stroking a nail down his furred arm and whimpering low in her throat. Of all of them, she was the closest to him and David. They had been considering her offer to breed for them, to give them a child to raise. That dream was gone. Even if the weapon worked as it should and they drove the blood suckers back, the damage was done, David was dead. Evan buried his hopes and dreams in a box in his mind and set them aside. He needed to focus, he still had revenge to exact.

He leaned over and nuzzled his snout against Laura’s cheek. “Find someone. Don’t be alone, Laura.” He passed his rifle to Zelenka, who took his position on the ledge. Turning to Sheppard he said, “What do I do?”

“McKay said press this,” Sheppard extended the unit and pointed to a button. “Then hold this and enter the code 876. Then set it on the ground and run. You might be able to get out of the blast area in time.” Sheppard didn’t looked very convinced of that possibility.

“It has been an honor, all of you,” Evan said, looking around at his coterie and giving them a wavering smile. He glanced down over the side of the building and saw that there was a ledge two floors down. He gave a wave to the others and dropped down to it, then to the ground. He ran to 30th street and crouched beside a pickup truck on the street near the entrance to the Market Street dock.

He saw shadows, crawling over buildings, skittering along the street, and coming up from the riverbank. “Yeah, come on, you bastards. Come and get your front row seats. Dave and I are taking the whole friggin’ bunch of you with us to hell!” Evan pressed the button, keyed the code and set the device on the ground. The indicator lights immediately began to swirl, clocking down quickly towards nothing. Evan turned and ran like hell towards the dock. The initial effects of the device wouldn’t kill him, but the flying debris from the explosion near the detonation site would.

Counting off the remaining time in his head, he waited until he got to three then shifted form as he dove off the side of the pier into the river. The shift was painful, done much more quickly than ordinarily and he felt things tearing inside him from the violent change. Hitting the water, he swam as quickly as he could, he was a better swimmer in human form than in furform, with nothing to weigh him down. He heard the explosion, muffled by the water, and debris began to splash into the water around him. The pickup truck, several cars, mailboxes, the newsstand, hot dog vendor that had been near the entrance to the dock, as well a significant portion of the dock itself had all been destroyed.

When the debris stopped raining down around him, he made for the surface, gasping for air as he broke through. It looked as if the entire riverfront was afire. The sky was glowing with captured sunlight, and the light was spreading out, crossing over the water to the far bank. The night was filled with the screams of vampires dying. He saw a flaming form leap from the dock into the water, but it did not rise again. It was McKay’s greatest weapon; a child of the moon had harnessed the power of the sun to turn on their enemies. The feud would hopefully end for a generation, if the estimate of the damage inflicted on the vampires was correct.

Too bad Dave had not lived to see it. Evan treaded water and looked around, realizing suddenly that he was alive. But his mate was not. He wanted to howl, but in this form it would just be ridiculous.

The river was burning. Flames were spreading from the riverbank, following the course of the energy that had been spread by the initial explosion. The river was to be their protection, keeping the vampires from coming into this part of the city. The residue left behind would be poisonous to vampires, bits of sunlight that would burn them, but harm no one else.

The flames were a definite danger, the flames would burn him if they touched him. He was dead after all. He couldn’t go back and he couldn’t outswim the encroaching flames. He would be joining David. He wondered if it would be better to drown or burn? As he was pondering the question, watching the unnatural wall of flame come closer, he heard a noise from above.

A searchlight splashed over the top of the water, and passed over him. Then it moved back and he had to cover his eyes against the glare. “Lorne, get your ass to the ladder!” Sheppard’s voice barked over the helicoptor’s loudspeaker. He squinted against the brightness and saw the dangling rope ladder and swam towards it. As he reached for it, he debated about just letting himself sink to the bottom to drown. Going on without Dave would be unbearable.

But he couldn’t do it, his sense of self preservation was too strong, it was what had made him run for the river in the first place, when he could have stayed by the device and let the explosion end him. He grabbed the lowest rung and hoisted himself up. Painfully, rung by rung, he climbed as Sheppard veered the helicopter back towards their territory.

Hands grabbed at him as he got to the top. Strong furry hands grabbed his shoulders and under his armpit and lifted him into the helicopter as if he weighed no more than a child. He flopped onto the deck, naked and wet, shivering from the chill.

A blanket was tucked around him and familiar fingers pushed his wet hair back from his face. He blinked up and his jaw dropped open. “Dave?” His mate was very disheveled, covered in blood and scratches, but he was alive.

“Hi.”

“How? I saw...”

“I got away. I tangled with one that was gnawing on a human when I was on my way off the dock. He ripped me up pretty good and snatched my tags, so I can’t show you, but I promise, it’s me.”

Evan reached up and grabbed David’s snout and pulled him down. “I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you.” David gathered him up in his arms and held him, his arms strong and warm, the scent of his fur familiar and soothing and beloved, and best of all, alive.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Everything will be fine. Shh, Evan,” David rocked him as he shivered and quaked with the release of adrenaline and the hormone crash and physical shock from the quick shift from furform. He couldn’t shift back to warm up, it was too soon after a rough transformation.

David wasn’t dead.

“I killed them. I thought they killed you, so I volunteered.”

“Yeah, we’re going to have a talk about that later.”

From up in the pilot’s seat, Sheppard laughed. “Good work, Lorne. I appreciate it, anyway.”

“How are you here, both of you?” Lorne asked. He was huddled in David’s arms, but he didn’t care in the slightest how it looked.

“Parrish came looking for you and found us and we went for the police landing pad and borrowed this bird,” Sheppard said. Evan could barely make out his words over the roar of the engine and blades, only his keen were hearing made it possible.

“Liberated. Can we keep it?” Markham asked from the co-pilot’s seat. That started an argument between the pair up front over police property and working within the system and returning things one borrowed without permission.

Evan’s teeth were chattering and David held him closer and began to rub his back through the blanket. “Sheppard, we need to get him back to HQ. He’s turning blue.”

“Be there in two minutes, I needed to get some video footage for Rodney with the camera. We’re heading in now.”

“You’re not dead,” Evan whispered and dug his hands into the fur on David’s chest and held on tightly.

“No. I’m right here. Hang in there, Ev, we’ll have you warmed up soon. I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you.”

Safe in his mate’s arms, Evan gave in and closed his eyes, trusting David to keep him safe.

 

The End


End file.
